1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a control method of a printing apparatus, and a network system.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a printing apparatus (image forming apparatus 1) connected to a server (server 2), a printing apparatus that determines validity of overwriting firmware by checking whether or not the overwriting firmware is tampered with when overwriting firmware with the overwriting firmware received from the server, is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-185063).
As in the printing apparatus described above, in a printing apparatus that executes overwriting of firmware with the overwriting firmware received from the server, there is a need to more accurately determine the validity of the overwriting firmware using characteristics of a configuration of the server which communicates with the printing apparatus.